


All Sacrificed To The Eclipsed Reality

by NidoranDuran



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Girl Penis, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Submission, Vaginal Sex, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Peebs Bigwrench, an oft-ignored Goblin with an eye for Sylvanas and her big ass, has fashioned a mind control helmet to let her turn the Warchief into her slave. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	All Sacrificed To The Eclipsed Reality

Peebs Bigwrench was a knobby Goblin girl with big dreams. Her frazzled hair was the colour of straw, tugged up into a messy bun at all times, and her body was even by Goblin standards squat and wiry. Lean with little in the way of curves, her only definition being not feminine endowments but the sort of bulky muscle in the upper body worked up by experimenting in the workshop constantly. Her voice was like a tea kettle and she didn't keep friends too easily, eccentric as a gadgeteer well past Gnomish standards, which kept her isolated and unable to even find much ground as an inventor, struggling to get anyone to hear out her ideas. On top of not being all that attractive or desired by other Goblins. But that last part didn't bother her too much; why would he wanted a Goblin when the perfect woman was Sylvanas Windrunner?

Everything Peebs wasn't, Sylvanas embodied. A tall Amazon with ample breasts, wide hips, gorgeously defined ands leek legs with firm muscular definition, a round, juicy ass, a good musculature all over her body but with enough softness to keep it all jigging. Sylvanas was respected, feared, listened to. Those who didn't like her still respected her, and she commanded complete power both socially and physically, while being so breathtakingly gorgeous that a presence that the mere sight of her could make Peebs stop everything she was doing and just stare. She watched, craved, and it wasn't hard for a nebbish Goblin to hide in the darkness and simply stare.

Sometimes for hours. Peebs watched and she lusted. Sylvanas was such a mighty presence, and just being in her presence was remarkable and intoxicating. Peebs needed to get closer, but why would Sylvanas pay her any more mind and dignity than anybody else she dealt with? No, Peebs jumped straight into much more drastic actions to get what she wanted, deciding the only way she could get what she wanted was to hit the lab. Peebs tinkered for days on a powerful new machine, a mind control helmet that would put even the war chief of the Horde under her thrall.

Which was how she ended up sitting atop the throve in an empty chamber, slumped back with her absolutely massive green cock hard at attention while a blank-eyed and still Sylvanas stood before her. Peebs's cock was comically oversized for her knobby and slender body, a fat, veiny, throbbing shaft her hand had no hope of fitting around as she sat there waiting, feeling the power of merely waiting in this chair. "What's my name?" she asked.

"Mistress Peebs," Sylvanas replied. Her voice was flat and empty, but her thighs trembled, visible arousal washing over her, as Peebs had commanded. She'd just said 'get horny' but it worked. So far, it all worked. "Mistress Peebs, Warchief of the Horde and Smartest, Best Inventor Girl To Ever Live.'

Peebs stroked her cock, cackling and squirming about. "Good, good! And who are you?"

"I'm your bitch." Sylvanas didn't blink, didn't hesitate with her words. She said them. Not bold or proud or ashamed or bashful. Just said them. Rote responses in acceptance of what was going on in her head as she fell under the continued control of Peebs and her wicked intentions.

"That's right! You are my bitch! I want you to strip for me, bitch. Sensually. Make my cock even harder by showing me what that beautiful fucking body can do!" Peebs wasn't jealous of Sylvanas's assets and beauty; she loved them. She wanted to enjoy it for herself instead, wanted to savour the pleasure and indulge in Sylvanas's body. Even her aims to mind control her wasn't entirely spiteful and destructive. It was an act of love. An act of pure devotion and hunger, in a twisted sort of way.

"Of course, mistress. I would love to dance for you." Sylvanas's body moved from its very stiff at-attention posture into a dance. A sultry and sensual dance, the sort that a woman as callous and proud as Sylvanas would never have given of her own volition, but she wasn't in control of herself here, just having to do as she was ordered, beginning to caress herself, fondling her body. But her face remained stony, still, a steady and cold firmness that stood at odds with everything she was doing and the ways these wild emotions all bubbled up, surging pleasure and want. There wasn't much of a way forward except to surrender utterly, to give in and give up.

Sylvanas's striptease was sultry and almost well rehearsed, motions and confidence the real woman would never have made or had, a certainty in her raw sexual fire that showed off a different side of her, a new angle and new way to act, deep under the spell and completely out of all control of herself. She began to strip off her armer, starting with the bulkier parts, her gauntlets and her cauldrons tossed aside. They clattered to the floor in wildly noisy bombast, a dramatic disrobing that kept all focus firmly upon Sylvanas as she bared pale blue skin to the beady goblin eyes that peered upon her with such ready, determined excitement.

"I hope you like my body," Sylvanas said, her continued disrobing and acceptance coming on with greater, wilder rushes of need, a steady acceptance she continued leaning into, accepting the eyes upon her and the steady crawl into shame and embarrassment that came with it, having no idea what her indecent motions and their indulgences looked like. Sylvanas would simply never know, simply working at this pleasure, keeping a steady grind and a motion falling ever lower into this wickedness, filled with direct and smoldering greed.

Her legs were the first to be fully uncovered. Powerful, defined calves leading up to sleek thighs that certainly showed off their power, but showed off much more in the way of sultry, rumbling heat. The way they parted and even clenched together as she swayed around, rolling her still-covered hips and shoving her round ass toward the Goblin proved maddeningly exciting, and Peebs cackled on for more, jerking her cock faster and savouring the way that she moved. Next went everything on her bottoms, leaving her only in her breast place as she did another spin, this time waving her now-bared hips and bringing more bounce into her fat ass as she made Peebs was completely focused onto it.

Only Sylvanas's breastplate remained, and it was an easy thing to discard by now, so tight and tense as she made her move and cast aside everything in the way to reveal to the hungry eyes her ample breasts, which jiggled and bounced with every motion she made now that a piece of metal wasn’t holding them all together. "My body is yours, mistress," she said, still flat even as she fondled herself, caressing her sultry form and begging to be admired, every inch of her waiting and hungry body exposed with the goal of being appreciated and loved.

"I love this body," Peebs said, hands waving Sylvanas closer. "Come over here now. Shove those big tits into my face, your mistress wants to play." Faster she stroked, grunting and heaving, jerking herself off and admiring the pleasure growing ever wilder, stronger, messier. She was so hungry and crazed now. It worked. It all worked. She had to wear a big, stupid helmet on her head, but it had Sylvanas so completely fucking tamed; what more could he want?

Sylvanas happily bent forward, hands bracing against the arm rests of her throne as she shoved her plump breasts up into the face of a small Goblin who seemed way too small for what she was sitting on, but with the tits in her face, Peebs was nonetheless lit up with pure excitement, moaning and gasping eagerly, grabbing at them. She let go of her cock entirely, letting it smack against her abs as she grabbed her chest, starting to grope at all that soft skin, fingers digging in tight and exploring just how ripe and helpless her body was. It was luridly on offer now, shamelessly exposed before the eyes of the hungry, eager Goblin now taking what she wanted. "So good," she moaned, kissing the tops of Sylvanas's breasts. "Perfect. I can't wait to wrap these big tits around my cock and fuck them. Your cleavage belongs to me now>'

Sylvanas accepted it, letting out some low moans as she leaned over her, serving now only to satisfy the desires and frustrations of this weaker creature, detached from all reason or control. Not that she minded, though; standing obediently, drunkenly still, her focus was on letting this happen, holding steady and offering herself up with no thought or control, simply accepting of what she was doing, what was expected of her. She just held there, moaning softly at the feeling of hands all over her, of a tongue dragging along her breasts. She was at once being loved and being dominated, everything Peebs did to her body an action of reverence and of control. She owned Sylvanas now, and she was happy to treat her full-bodied plaything however she wanted.

Sucking on one of her breasts was the obvious next step, greedy and helpless in her sloppy adoration of her nipple, getting more and more drastic with this as she expressed her shameless desires, getting more vulgar, more indulgent, seemingly having no idea how to stop once she got started. Not only did she suck, but Peebs sucked hard, shoving her face into her breast and pushing down against it, compressing everything while she got hard at work enjoying and indulging. She felt reckless and hot, a special kind of greedy paying no mind to what she was up to and how ridiculous it was. Just craving. Just needing. Sylvanas's breasts alone were worth all of this indulgence, greedy pleasures spiking up through her as she sought pleasure in its hottest form, showing no care or restraint for what she was up to and how much it definitely went over the line.

Peebs made sure to give Sylvanas's other breast plenty of love, too. Then back and forth between them, savouring the wild joys of two big dicks all begging for her attention, her hands continuing to grope and indulge as the pleasure slowly rose inside of Sylvanas. She was aware of very few things around her, but the growing, slick arousal was one she coudln't resist, heat rising between her legs, making her thick thighs rub together as a very feverish need took steady hold of her. It all just happened, bringing with it the quivering, intoxicating mess of greed and desire she felt lost to now, craving only a sense of surrender and need for more that felt like it was only getting darker and more wicked as she let it take hold.

There was no point where Peebs would be 'done' with Sylvanas's tits, no point where she'd be sick of them. But there was so much body to enjoy, and she had to shove the plump tits out of her face, going lower to grab at Sylvanas's thighs next, squeezing and smacking at them. "Big legs. Strong. They'll wrap around me while I fuck your raw," she said. "Your whole body is one big sex toy for now. How does that feel, bitch? You lost your throne and now you're the fuckdoll for the new Warchief!" In reality, Peebs had no desire to lead the Horde. It was a fun fantasy to play in, the idea of being respected and cared for by others. But it wasn't something she wanted for any reason other than to degrade.

"I'm happy to be yours," Sylvanas moaned while she was molested and felt up, the greedy hands all over her soft skin to squeeze and tug at it. The layer of body fat over top the muscle provided Peebs with the perfect ground to grasp at and seize, fondling her rougher and wilder as she explored the pleasure deeper down, indulging in something crazed and repentless. Her pussy dripped down onto the hands and arms of the goblin who fondled her, unable to hide the dripping, bare arousal steadily demanding so much of her, pulling her further into smoldering surrender by the second. There wasn't a whole lot that could be done here, nothing to spare her the growing excitement, tempestuous, crushing desire all hitting too strongly to deal with.

"Turn around," Peebs commanded, and Sylvanas did precisely that, sticking her round, plump ass out and receiving hard smacks for it. While she was good with a wrench and had definition there for such a knobby creature, Peebs was hardly an upper body strength monster, and her hardest slap was hardly searing pain as she delighted in smacking across the cheeks, making them jiggle and tremble under a growing rush of absolute panic. This was excessive and weird, but it kept going and there felt like nothing that could be done now to stop it amid the growing frustration and writhing, wriggling heat that swelled up through her.

Not only did Peebs squeeze and smack at her ass, she also had to dip in for a taste, spreading her cheeks and running her tongue against the dark blue pucker awaiting her. "My cock will split this open later," she said, drawing back and planting kisses all over the cheeks, smothering herself in Sylvanas's ass and savouring what she felt, the pleasure growing hotter, wilder, a stronger mess of desire. The pleasure made Sylvanas moan, shaky pleasures that came from her lips with heat and passion, shivering thighs begging for pleasure and indulgence, but not yet having it. 

"I can't wait for you to fuck me." Sylvanas was committed, happy, ready to be taken and used. She let the pleasure warm her up, aching under all this heat but not able to actually express it or ask to be given anything. Peebs would fuck her when she did, and her sole concern now was being what Peebs wanted her to be, her own needs coming in a distant second to whatever was asked of her. She felt certain of her need for this, felt unable to deny the growing desires spiking up ever stronger inside her. It was that devotion and duty that showed off her truest needs and the pleasures remaining so strong and so wicked inside her.

Once Peebs had finally had her fill of everything she wanted to do to Sylvanas, it was time to act. She pulled back and rested herself once more against the throne, spreading her legs out and grabbing her cock again. "Worship my cock with your tits, just like they worshiped you as their leader before you became my fucktoy," Peebs sneered. Dismissive and vulgar. Anything to make sure that she had leverage over Sylvanas, riding a strange line of not hating Sylvanas for her beauty, but wanting to defile that beauty with all that she had, certain of the pleasure she could find in taking charge and keeping up her wicked and savage desires.

Dropping to her knees, Sylvanas didn't hesitate, didn’t think for a second about doing anything other than surrendering fully to the desires threatening to overwhelm her. She hit the ground readily, grabbing her ample chest and wrapping it around the huge Goblin cock, oversized enough for it to poke out from even her ample chest as she began to work along the shaft, ready and firm in the motions she offered. "Your cock is so big, mistress," Sylvanas said, her voice starting to gain shaky, lustful heat, threatening the flat steadiness of her mind controlled tone, as more ferocious feelings began to break through even in spite of the surrender.

Guiding her upper body along the shaft back and forth with something to prove, Sylvanas kept hitting her lips and her chin with the cock, brushing up on it more and more as her struggles continued, and the growing pleasure quickly became far, far more than she was able to deal with, looking up at Peebs while rubbing against it, clearly not able to do much in the way of initiative on her own. "Suck on it," the Goblin said hastily, breath racing as she sat spread out and allowed her cock to be revered, and immediately, Sylvanas shoved down to tend to it, tending to it with sloppy reed and the reckless motions back and forth she clearly wanted .There didn’t feel like a whole lot of sense to what was going on, but that was what made it so exciting, what kept her wanting more, craving this validation and this indulgence. The pressure was getting to be too much, raging out of control with bubbling ferocity and a sick desire so powerful and s o strange she felt like she just had to give in to all of it.

Sylvanas brought on all the sloppy, wet, messy pleasures she had waiting within her, slobbering on the head of the oversized Goblin cock and giving it everything it deserved, fully devoted now to whatever her mistress wanted. Sylvanas's eyes weren’t quite as blank now, a steady creeping glaze of lust washing over them as she continued her steady descent, the bobbing of her head, the hungry and sloppy motion of utter surrender taking her by storm. The taste of cock made her head spin, and she devoted herself stronger and hotter to what was demanded of her, commitment rising as she threw herself into all this chaos, the demands she met getting wilder and more confusing by the second.

Lust conquered Sylvanas in a way it never had before, slobbering all along Peebs's cock, filled with emotions that weren't her own, emotions demanding of her so much, and her body not ready to meet all that heat, all that hunger. She was going to try though, ready to serve Peebs, ready to give up to her whatever she demanded. No restraint, just a hungry back and forth devotion, sloppy acceptance of her submission as she became an entirely new person under the thrill and control of being challenged like this. She lost, her mind yielding, and now her body happily paying the price.

Drool dripped down the twitching cock, Sylvanas's sloppy head making her cock so wet that it lubricated further down, wetting down the shaft and all over her chest, making the titfuck smoother and faster, ensuring an exciting push into greater pleasure, into smoldering, delighted acceptance. Speed was the object of her pursuits here, her greatest priority being the reverence and acceptance of a cock begging for her focus, for the pleasure and adoration she could lay upon it, careless in her pursuit and the joy of letting it all go. She wasn't ashamed of her messiness or her service; to love and lavish this cock was all that mattered to her, and she was happy to embrace it, happy to throw herself into the deep end and pursue a greater sense of utter ecstasy, a pleasure she needn't be ashamed of. It was the most right thing in her life.

"Dirty, stacked, cocksucking slut," Peebs grunted, writhing on the throne, hands dug into Sylvanas's hair. "Everyone respects you, but now my cock is between your lips. How's my pre-cum taste?" She was shameless, fully committed to challenging Sylvanas, to pushing her limits harder and testing what she could get away with, a reckless and greedy mess unconcerned with anything sensible. She threw herself hard into this, wanting to tear down everything that Sylvanas had built up and ruin her. She had intense, single-minded focus now only on defiling Sylvanas, spiteful and domineering, showing off her worst instincts and her most depraved, senseless need for control.

The eruption of Peebs's cock came without warning, just a hard, throbbing, pulsating rush from her cock that flooded her mouth. The pleasure was sudden, catching her off guard with the gush of thick, sticky spunk overfilling her mouth. She held firm though, swallowing it al down, holding tightly onto the pleasures demanded of her and the way that she felt herself pushed way too far over the edge, struggling now to hold on and keep herself some kind of together. Swallowing it down with respectful obedience, she didn't pull back until she had been told, remaining down on the cock and waiting to eb told not to.

"On your feet," Peebs commanded with sharp confidence, ready as ever to get what she wanted, to fulfill the depraved demands and wants that ripped through her. She held strong and ready, eyeing the woman she was making hers. "Then turn around and ride my cock. I want that ass shoving into my face with every bounce." Sitting happy and greedy atop the throne, Peebs couldn't believe this was all working, that Sylvanas remained under her thrall, but fi she was going to keep riding this out, she wouldn't shy away. She slapped down at her thighs, impatiently urging her mind controlled toy into position for her, completely shameless and wanton in his conquering use of her body.

Sylvanas moved to act, turning around and shoving her big, round ass back into Peebs's lap, sitting down atop her and sitting down on her. It was a drastic size difference as she pushed down, impaling her sopping wet cunt onto the throbbing Goblin dick, and the feeling of the shaft filling her caught her, made her shriek and gasp in surprise and excitement as she felt the excitement and the pleasure take her. "Your cock," she gasped, her voice fully present now, but twisting into smoldering and wanton lust, a pleasure she couldn't resist for even a second. Immediately, she began to ride, whipped into a sudden frenzy of need and lust, hungry for sex and unable to control herself in this mad throb of pleasure, body bucking up and down to pursue the moment and all the shameless, greedy pleasures that came with it.

"Yes, perfect. You're such a god, obedient bitch!" The feeling of Sylvanas's slick pussy walls wrapped around her cock felt great, and was everything she wanted as she ached, throbbed, shivering in pleasure and giving up to her desire. But what really excited her was Sylvanas's fat ass jiggling and bouncing in her lap. It brought everything together, this perfect, plump ass being everything she wanted, and she was devoted thoroughly to the opportunity before her. For now, she just let it bounce, admiring its steady rise and fall in her lap, the way Sylvanas rolled her hips and shoved back against her to impress upon her the pleasure and the greed behind her every motion, urgent in her hasty rush down to the bottom.

There wasn't a second to waste or wait, as the growing excitement picked up in pace, as the pleasure throbbed ever hotter and stronger through the Goblin happily sitting atop another's throne. Her cock throbbed and twitched inside of Sylvanas as it stretched her tight inner walls out. Sylvanas didn't get out much, didn't ever vent the gradual build-up of sexual frustrations ready to tear her apart, and it was all the more maddening every time she suffered that hard throb down, that harsh slam onto the lap of a Goblin who waited in ready, greedy excitement for this, all while her cock pulsated inside the hot hole. Pre-cum came out in little spurts, drooling bits of threatening fluid that warned Sylvanas of what was to come, but in her lustful, mind controlled state, what was to come was nothing short of pure ecstasy, which kept her riding.

Groping her breasts while she moved ever faster along the cock, Sylvanas's moans wee not ordered, but they broke through the conditioning, her repressed body struck with pleasure she would never have allowed herself, and the more she felt of this delight the hotter it was, the less she could resist or control the mess taking her by storm. There wasn't much she could do now to hold onto these wild feelings, emotions so reckless and wild, pulsating pleasures that hit her just right, too hard and too senseless. There was a freedom to this, a wild, indulgent joy that her body was being forced to learn about as she kept riding, as she took this cock harder and faster for the senseless and indulgent purpose of letting go of everything waiting and bunched up inside of her.

The depraved sense of almost freeing excitement that hit her couldn't be overstated. This was a mess so powerful and so indulgent that she felt like she was going to lose her mind trying to handle all of it. Back and forth she jerked, embracing something so powerful and so mad that she couldn't help it. Sylvanas was in deep, the unshakable mind control keeping her firmly in place, but now the pleasure she felt crept through her, strengthening the control and its wicked resolve, ensuring she didn't move a bit, enthralled and helpless, sinking harder into Peebs's clutches.

The jiggle was wonderful. The shaky, wild bounce in her face proving everything that Peebs hoped it would be, but she knew she wanted more. She seized the big cheeks, smacking across them, slapping and indulging, starting to have her fun and pound on without a care. She slapped and slapped, bringing her hand down with raw impacts and a greedy, delighted mess of pleasure, indulging stronger and harsher not only in appreciating Sylvanas's ass. "This big, round ass belongs to me now!" she proclaimed proudly, refusing to slow down. "Harder. Ride my big cock harder, you’re just a fucktoy now!"

Making this powerful and gorgeous woman submit to her every whim filled Peebs with wicked and excitable feelings of raw dominance, a happiness she needed to chase. She was unstoppable now, feeling the pleasure rush up through her, so potent and dizzy, unrestrained greed she needed only to keep chasing as she explored what she was taking on .After this, she had no idea how she could go back to ever being the presence in the room that everybody chose to ignore. She needed to control now, wanting to never again go without this woman at her command, never without the hard, confident thrill of pushing someone so deep into the chaos and the lust of what she was capable of.

Sylvanas's wild gasps filled the air and kept the pleasure high. "Your cock feels so good, mistress. I'm honoured to be owned by you." Faster she rocked on, unable to hold back the pleasures, wanting to simply burn up brightly under something so confused and so mad that she didn't know how anyone could ever resist these joys. She just kept going, heaving along, erratic and senseless, caring the certain joy and the hunger of being pushed to her limits and well past them, wanting to understand how something could feel this good, how she could have ever gone without pleasure like this. But now that she had it, she was happy, greedy, a desperate mess of delight that only grew stronger still as she let it all go.

The shake and jiggle of Sylvanas's ass, between the bouncing and the slapping, was so much more incredible than Peebs could have hoped for, watching it with no cape in the way, with plenty of vigorous motion and trembling, keeping her focused ,excited, thrusting up into the pleasure and the hungry delight she craved. Rocking on quicker and wilder, she felt hopelessly engaged, enthralled by the pleasure and commotion of this mess, unable to resist what hit her so strongly, but knowing she needed more of it. Sylvanas was determined, frantic, and as she rode, the pleasure sorted itself out, pleasure rushing with fiery bliss she just had to keep giving into, embracing wild pleasure he kept on giving up to, happier and stronger through this desire, not caring what she felt or how strongly this all came on. She just needed more.

But Peebs couldn't hold back forever, couldn't resist the growing desire and ecstasy climbing ever hotter and rawer inside her. She groaned, smacking faster, hollering, "I'm close. Get ready!" It wasn't a warning for Sylvanas's sake much as it was a howl of victory, pleasure rising powerfully up through her making her eave, thrash, giving in to the pleasure and losing herself, letting out a mad, wild rush of pleasure, bucking up, pounding into her, filling her. Her cock erupted again, and with the big ass to savour and the greedy, snug vaginal walls begged around her dick, she came so much harder, wild and primal groans hitting her just perfectly. She thrashed shivered, gave up to all of that without shame or control. The pleasure was maddening and all-encompassing, devouring her thoughts and bringing her everything she could have ever wanted.

Sylvanas came hard, gasping and bucking under the thrill of getting pushed over the edge, crying out in wild ecstasy and foggy mess of pleasures far more potent than she felt like she could deal with. Back and forth her body jerked, and she let these wild sensations get the better of her, let the ecstasy take her by storm and fill her with drunken need, a delight so dizzy and so frantic that she wasn't sure how she could deal with all of it. She just needed to give in, accepting her shameful place and allowing all pleasure to unravel her at the seams. Her orgasm was exhausting and intense, meant to wear her down further. A womb flooded with Goblin jizz was just such a helplessly decadent mess of a situation, and she was now hopeless against the chance for more.

"Now stand up, stand up!" Peebs hollered, hasty, urgent, unable to hold onto any shred of patience or care as she slammed her fists down, begging for more. She was full of energy still, and Sylvanas rose clumsily up, wavering and almost stumbling a little bit as she tried to still herself, but Peebs was having none of that, grabbing her hips and tugging herself forward to once more bury her face into Sylvanas's ass, and this time, it was for good. She spread those plump cheeks wide and shoved her face in tight, feeling the layer of defined, taut muscle underneath the shapely fat layer, providing her with a very strong and steady ass, the absolute perfect balance and a shape that was nothing short of divine.

Peebs gave a rimjob that was absolutely devoid of restraint or sense. She didn't want to be slow, didn't want to be careful, didn't want to hold back on the pleasures and the desires that set her aflame; she was focused solely on making this situation hers, and her depraved shoves forward were completely detached from sense or sanity, just slobbering on the tight, wrinkled hole as she buried her face in there and got to work. Her tongue was desperate and erratic, sometimes bringing on broad strokes against the hole, up and down the cleft of her ass, but sometimes it was used in more forward ways, wriggling in deep and forcing its way into the hole, tonguefucking the warchief's ass hole and making sure she was laying claim to all of it.

The hole wasn't the only thing that deserved love, though. As wonderful as pushing her face into the cheeks was, Peebs was just as eager to smack and caress against the cheeks, kissing them all over, indulging in pleasures only getting more potent with each shove down. Nothing could hold her back, nothing could restrain her from the pleasure and the lust that hit her so strongly, set aflame by so much intoxicating lust that her thoughts couldn't keep up with it. This was the ass she had been waiting for, and to now worship every inch of it and revere her plump cheeks was absolutely fucking brilliant, a golden mess of need, the satisfaction of her every want and frustration.

Sylvanas took it, pussy dripping her own sticky juices and ample amounts of Peebs's cum as she shivered and wriggled over the mess and the heat. "That feels so good, thank you for your generosity, mistress," she moaned, hands reaching again for her ample chest, playing with them and adding to the pleasure as she got the pleasure she needed so badly, awash with emotions so compromising and so hot that she didn't really know how to take all of this, embracing pleasures that got messier and wilder by the second, giving in to so much desire and accepting that she was hopeless and stuck here, craving this all and not caring about how insane this was, how overbearing these emotions became.

When Peebs was ready for more, she didn't offer up much warning, didn't give any time for Sylvanas to understand what was happening; she forced the Forsaken down to the floor, shoving her prone onto the ground and ramming her cock down into her waiting ass with one hard ,brutal thrust ,slamming forward and letting loose a wild howl of ecstasy as she hunched over Sylvanas, lying over her taut, defined back and starting to fuck her like a machine. The sort of hard pounding, steady, unending piston that she worked with in her workshop, determined to fuck this ass into brutal submission and lay her vulgar claim over the war chief for good.

The feeling of a big dick forcing its way into her ass without warning or sense was way more than Sylvanas was ready for, letting out panicked shrieks as she felt the cock ramming into her, a rush of pleasure and frustration coming on o much faster and wilder than she felt ready to handle. It was excessive, bizarre, but so deep in her mind control, she was completely lost, gasping for air and giving in to the weirdness and the worry, lying flat on the floor and allowing Peebs to dominate her as thoroughly as she wanted to, eager to give up. "It's yours to ruin," she offered, hissing as the penetration hit her unprepared ass way harder than she could deal with, writhing harder, messier, giving in to the pleasure and the excitement that took her by storm.

Peebs was on the war path now, hammering down with all her strength to really fuck Sylvanas's ass. The lap riding had been intense enough, but it paled in comparison to what Peebs did in the driver's seat, focused now on this incredible ass and on her need to ruin it. She didn't want to hold back, frantic and wicked, focused on defiling Sylvanas and pushing her limits, testing what she could get away with and refusing to let up. Her balls smacked down against her loudly, hips crashing down harder, making for a rough, sloppy mess of fleshy slapping noises adding to the wrongness and indecency of what was going on. her devoted, focused lusts getting the better of her in the best of ways, and as long as she could keep pushing for that, Sylvanas knew she would get what she wanted in the end.

The leader of the Horde lay glassy-eyed and face-down on the floor, getting fucked by a sneering Goblin while cum oozed from her ruined pussy. And yet, she was completely engaged, this powerful, beautiful woman dragged low by a creature who knew exactly ow to hit her and how to make sure she fell in line, and now, all there was to do was give up to it, sinking into a pleasure so all-encompassing and intoxicating that she lost track of herself. Sylvanas's mind was tamed by the spell upon her, but her body was being tamed now by the cock and by pleasure. There was a chance her body wouldn’t' be able to recover from all of this, either. That she was stuck her thrashing and writhing in dismay and growing terror under the weight of pleasures more ferocious than could be helped.

Peebs cared about none of that. Slamming down harder and faster, the greedy gadgeteer was focused solely on violating her plaything as hard as she could, fucking into Sylvanas a sense of complete surrender and helplessness, submission coming on faster, harder, more raw and visceral with each motion of her powerful hips, as she flaunted what she could do and savoured the ways that she was pushing her to her limits. Nothing could help her now, determination and lust carrying her on to keep using this perfect ass, filling the chamber with noisy sounds of raw impact while the cheeks kept jiggling and rippling, completely lost to her own lusts, working herself into a mad frenzy from which she couldn't escape.

And then, just as quickly as everything had started, Peebs was happy to end it. With one final, mighty thrust, she rammed her cock deep into her, filling her and letting out a wild rush of greedy pleasure, growling, heaving, hammering away and finding pure satisfaction in the process, happy to push these limits so far and to such wicked, shameless bliss. Her cock erupted, pumping hot spurts of cum deep into Sylvanas, pushing her limits, challenging her, sending her spiraling off into dizzy ecstasy and a myriad of foggy pleasures from which she wouldn't be able to think straight any longer.

Sylvanas came too, a guilty mess of searing pleasure that may have broken her completely as it ripped her asunder, body thrashing back, twitching and twisting as her anal-only orgasm proved the most intense one she'd had yet. She cried out in confusion, gasping, "Mistress," and strings of vulgarities back ad forth, helpless and lost to the shivering joy of being pushed so hard past her limits. She was done for, but in the most satisfying and helpless of ways, twisting happily under the weight of it all and surrendering to her hungriest desires, to pleasures from which she knew she would never come back, but knew she never wanted to.

As she drew back, Peebs looked upon the ruined, gaping, cum-leaking mess of a war chief, who lay defiled on the floor. She had fallen so low, so far from the lofty heights of her power, and Peebs wondered what to do with her. Keep her? Drag her from her heights and make her serve in her workshop as a bent-over anal fucktoy? Leave her there to be found and humiliated, so that she might know what being at the lowest rung on the ladder felt like? Or perhaps, as her eyes drifted toward the throne, take even greater charge still. Maybe Peebs deserved some ambition, and to be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
